


bedrest

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [154]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Zeven, bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Z broke their leg and wants some attention from Seven.





	bedrest

“Seven!” Z shouted to get their partner’s attention. Seven was currently out in the garden, while Z laid on their bed with a broken leg, and began to feel lonely. Thankfully, the window from the bedroom was open, and the human quickly walked inside to check on Z.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

They could already see what it was when they entered. Z was bored, it was written out everywhere on their face, but Seven couldn’t blame them. Z were in bed rest after all, while Seven was outside to look after the crops in the tiny human village. They would also get bored if they were left alone for several hours. Well, MORE than bored. They had spent most of their life alone, and they did not want Z to feel that way.

 

“You’ve been our far too long today, you deserve a break. And by that, I mean that  _ I  _ deserve a break from all this boredom.”

 

Seven walked closer, before sitting down on the bed, trying to look at their eyes for a bit. But both humans had a problem with prolonged eye contact, but that was enough. Now Z knew Seven was listening.

 

“Yeah, it must be boring.”

 

“Boring? YES! I can’t move at all, and it feels like I’m stuck in that room on the station again. I never had anything to do there. I’m just bored and lonely.”

 

Oh, right.

 

“If you want I can go and ask the others if I can spend the rest of the day with you. They would understand, and I don’t want you to be alone if you feel that way. After all, you’re stuck here.”

 

Z nodded, before letting out a yawn and then stretched their arms as a reflex.

 

“Thanks Seven, you’re the best.”

 

“No need to thank me. Do you want some water before I sit down?”

 

“Please.”


End file.
